Boys 'Perfect'
by Chita Aru No Kokyu-Nii
Summary: Kisah hidup Naruto berdasarkan inspirasi yang masuk ke kepalaku dan langsung kutuangkan ke dalam tuts keyboard dan mengahasilkan sebuah cerita yang mnarik :D *Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan*  Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title : BOYS 'PERFECT'**

Malam telah larut, bumi pun telah merubah warnanya. Dan dia yang semula tersenyum, telah terlelap dalam mimpi untuk sementara. Ya, terlelap dalam tidur adalah hal yang biasa seseorang lakukan ketika dirinya merasa lelah. Lain halnya dengan yang satu ini, pria dengan rambut kuning yang terlihat sangat khas bila dipadukan dengan tiga garis yang berada di kedua pipinya. Sepasang bola mata biru yang terlihat berkilau dibawah terpaan sinar sang rembulan. Kulit yang terlihat menyapa dengan tangan yang sedari tadi memegang pulpen. Dia bukan penulis, hanya saja dia memegang pulpen. Laki-laki itu terlihat cukup muda. Nafasnya tenang dan membentuk seperti asap yang mengepul-ngepul. Ia duduk di atas beberapa akar pohon dan seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang sebuah pohon besar yang cukup tua, ia terlihat seperti penghuni sebuah pohon tua.

Dari kejauhan terdengar seperti ada seseorang yang melompat menuju dan menghampiri Naruto, pria yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar. Ia terlihat tidak asing lagi, binatang laki-laki yang memiliki corak kuning yang khas, dan memakai baju biru. Pipi yang sangat besar membuat dia sangat disayangi oleh Naruto.

"Kau kemari? Hei, gamatatsu?" kata Naruto seraya mengelus-elus kepala hewan kesayangannya itu.

"Ya, apa lagi? Kau belum memberikan buah-buahan segra sejak tadi pagi," jawab gamatatsu dengan nada sinis.

"Apa? Jadi hanya untuk itu kau kemari? Hah..." kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, baiklah! Kita pulang sekarang!"

Mereka pun pulang menuju sebuah rumah tua dan kecil di seberang pohon tua itu, yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 100 meter. Rumah yang cukup sederhana, tapi sangat layak untuk dihuni bagi seseorang seperti Naruto. Seraya ia berjalan, genggamannya makin erat saat angin malam menyibakkan rambut serta pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai."

"Hmm..." jawab gamatatsu yang segera masuk dan duduk diatas sebuah kursi goyang yang sudah tua dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Ini..." sahut Naruto seraya memberikan sebongkah apel merah untuk gamatatsu. Katak bertubuh besar itu segera menjangkau, membuka, dan memakannya.

Di dunia yang keras dan tak mudah memaafkan, ia tak bisa mempercayai siapapun dengan mudah.

Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi dengan ditemani gamatatsu yang duduk di pangkuannya, "Seandainya aku bukanlah 'sesuatu' yang teristimewa. Mungkin aku akan memiliki banyak teman dan orang yang mempercayaiku. Bukankah begitu? Hei, gamatatsu?"

Kali ini gamatatsu betul-betul merasakan apakah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dengan bola mata putih dan garis panjang di tengah matanya, katak itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Suara dengung pelan dan kepalanya yang sedikit miring membuat pemuda bermata biru itu tertawa kecil walau dalam meraih leher bagian belakang peliharaannya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya beralih ke arah jendela. Dan ia mulai berkata, "Hmm, salju mulai turun! Apakah kau melihatnya, gamatatsu?"

Kilauan kristal putih dari salju memang selalu membuatnya kagum. Begitu indah namun juga rapuh. Karena mereka dengan mudah akan mencair ketika matahari bersinar. Pemuda itu kembali menatap hewan kesayangannya itu dan menceritakan beberapa hal. Apakah yang ia pikirkan. Bagaimana perasaannya. Bagaimana ia diperlakukan. Katak itu hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kali suara. Hal itu membuat tuannya tersenyum. Sepanjang malam mereka habiskan dengan mendengarkan cerita. Dan pemuda itu berpikir hari esok mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik, dan lebih baik, dan lebih baik.

**_Chapter 1_**

Jauh di dalam hutan yang lebat berdiri sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan itu sangat megah dan berdiri di dalam bawah tanah. Kenapa demikian? Karena kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh vampir. Vampir atau Methuselah adalah penghuni Dunia yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Ciri-ciri seorang vampir akan jelas terlihat dari mata, warna kulit, dan rambut mereka. Kebanyakan dari vampir memiliki paras menawan, baik laki-laki maupun wanitanya.

Dan vampir biasanya sensitif dengan ke'murni'an darah mereka. Karena di dalam kerajaan itu hanya darah murni yang bisa bekerja di dalam pemerintahan. Sebagian vampir tidak memiliki darah murni. Karena beberapa kasus, ada seorang vampir yang bisa memiliki anak dengan penghuni jenis lain atau karena di'paksa' menjadi vampir.

Turun temurun keluarga Uchiha adalah pemegang tahta yang abadi. Dan tentunya para Uchiha selalu mencari darah murni sebagai pendamping hidup mereka. Uchiha selalu memiliki kulit yang pucat dan mata berwarna abu-abu. Terkadang jika mata itu berkilat akan terlihat seperti warna 'onyx' yang mengapung di tengah tengah putihnya awan. Keluarga Uchiha saat ini hanya memiliki satu anak. Dan anak itu kini telah menjadi seorang pangeran putra mahkota yang paling disegani.

Meskipun terkenal arogan dan menyebalkan, bagi sebagian orang, pangeran Uchiha ini memiliki sisi baik. Tak banyak memang yang mengetahuinya. Dan sebagai orang yang akan menggantikan ayahnya, dia diberi perintah untuk segera mencari pendamping. Mata 'onyx'nya yang mencolok menutup seraya memijit keningnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan gaya berpakaian serta gayanya yang menawan membuat ia sangat tampil percaya diri, dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang pangeran. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke menyibakkan jubahnya dengan kasar dan berjalan ke arah barak kuda. Seorang setengah vampir buru-buru menunduk padanya dan bertanya apa dia ingin pergi berkuda hari ini.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "Keluarkan Raen."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera masuk. Ia keluar dengan menuntun kuda berkulit gelap. Kuda itu menapak tenang dan seperti pemiliknya, arogan. Kepalanya menengadah tegap dan segera meringkik saat melihat Sasuke. Sang pangeran mengambil tali kendali dan menempatkan dirinya diatas hewan gagah itu. Kuda itu menyibakkan surainya dengan senang saat Sasuke mengelus lehernya.

"Mmm, bagus, Raen. Hari ini kita pergi berjalan jauh," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Raen meringkik saat mendengar perintah itu. Ia tahu benar sang penunggang sedang merasa suntuk dan tidak ingin mendengar siapapun menyuruhnya. Raen tahu benar bahwa Sasuke paling tidak suka disuruh melakukan sesuatu. Dan akhir-akhir ini ayahnya selalu ribut dengan masalah pergantian tahta dan permaisuri untuk anaknya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Sasuke pasti akan menunggangi Raen pergi jauh ke dalam hutan.

Sebagai seorang vampir memang tidak mudah bepergian di bawah sinar Matahari. Karena kekuatan mereka akan melemah. Raen mempersiapkan jubahnya dan mengenakan tudung. Ia menghentak pelan kakinya. Raen segera tanggap dan melangkah menjauhi kastil.

Pintu keluar yang mereka pilih adalah satu dari beberapa jalan yang tidak diawasi oleh penjaga. Karena Sasuke tahu, ayahnya tak akan membiarkan putra sematawayangnya pergi tanpa pengawasan. Pangeran itu mendengus keras jika mengingat hal itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sudah beranjak dewasa sepertinya masih memerlukan penjaga untuk mengawasi? Penjaga-penjaga itu saja mungkin tak akan bisa melindunginya dari serangan Pangeran Kegelapan, Orochimaru atau pengikutnya.

Ia menyisir rambut rapinya dengan jari. Hutan di sekitar kerajaan para Methuselah memang sangat lebat. Bahkan sinar matahari tak dapat tembus hingga lantai hutan. Sasuke membiarkan kudanya berjalan berkeliling sementara dia mengamati sekeliling.

"Mmm, tak banyak yang berubah," pikirnya.

"Tak ada perubahan sama sekali..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melesat di hadapannya. Membuat Raen terkejut dan menghindar. Vampir itu segera mengendalikan Raen dan menggunakan kemampuan mata dan telinganya untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja melewatinya. Ia turun dari tunggangannya dan melesat ke arah bayangan tadi.

Dengan satu hantaman ia berhasil menggenggam kerah 'seseorang'. Orang itu menatap sang vampir dengan mata putih saljunya. Rambut hitam pekat terasa menyala yang sedikit terurai. Kulit laki-laki itu juga terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Baju berwarna krem dengan keras ke atas, memiliki style khas yang membuat mata silver Uchiha muda menyipit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hei, Neji?" desisnya.

Hyuga Neji berdiri tegap dengan senyum mengejek. Dia tidak kalah tinggi dengan Sasuke dengan bahunya yang bidang. Dia adalah keturunan bangsawan Lycanthrope atau lebih dikenal dengan manusia serigala. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa hubungan antara para vampir dan manusia serigala tidak cukup baik. Keduanya sama-sama makhluk yang berharga diri tinggi dan tidak mau mengalah. Bahkan ayah kedua pemuda itu juga saling bersaing dalam segala hal.

Yang membedakan Lycanthrope adalah mereka tidak membentuk kerajaan. Mereka lebih suka untuk berkelompok-kelompok dan berpindah-pindah. Meski begitu mereka tetap memiliki markas besar yang tetap di sebuah pegunungan yang ditutupi oleh salju abadi. Dan keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga yang memimpin semua kelompok manusia serigala.

Kedua penghuni Dunia ini biasanya sebisa mungkin saling menjauhi satu sama lain. Dan yang mengganggu Sasuke adalah kenapa anak dari bangsawan Lycanthrope sampai datang dekat sekali dengan kerajaan. Dan lagi sendiri.

Pemuda bemata putih salju itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku kemari bukan untuk memancing perang. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang. Jadi, lepaskan aku. Aku buru-buru."

Sasuke mendengus dan melepaskannya dengan kasar. Matanya masih tetap mengintimidasi si manusia serigala. Ia melihat Neji menjauh hingga punggungnya tak lagi terlihat. Sasuke berjalan kembali dan menunggangi Raen untuk kembali menyusuri hutan.

Pemuda dengan rambut kuning kembali menyusuri jalan hutan. Ia masih menggunakan jubah yang sama dengan jubah yang ia pakai tadi malam. Sebuah tas dari kulit ia genggam ditangan. Hari ini, seperti biasa dia pergi untuk mencari buah-buahan hutan. Untuknya dan Hedwig. Seandainya saja ia bisa pergi ke desa terdekat, ia bisa membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir kali memakan pancake dan minum coklat panas. Ia tersenyum mengingat saat ibunya selalu memberi makanan dan minuman itu padanya. Senyumannya berubah sedih. Kini dia sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia segera mendekat. Ia kini bisa melihat jelas seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut merah muda. Matanya terkatup dan nafasnya memburu. Mata hitam pemuda itu melihat lebih dekat. Ia menemukan luka yang menganga di lengan kanan wanita itu. Darah merah yang mulai mengering tampak berleleran membasahi lantai hutan. Ia segera menggendong orang asing itu ke punggungnya dan beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu dalam ingatan wanita itu sedang berseling seperti video masa lalu. Ia mengingat laki-laki bertubuh tegap. Rambut kuning dengan jubah berwarna oren.

Mata cokelatnya membuka seketika. Keringat membasahi keningnya. Dan dia menoleh dengan bingung tergambar di wajah pucatnya. Saat itulah seseorang datang.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"... Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Aku Naruto."

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

"Mmm, nama yang bagus."

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya. Rumah yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Suasananya entah kenapa ingin membuatnya tertidur. Hidungnya mencium suatu bau yang ia kenal...

"Cokelat?" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas, "Hidung yang tajam, eh?"

Sakura tidak menanggapi dan menerima gelas itu. Ia masih memperhatikan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning di 'letakkan' di sebuah batang kayu. Sesuatu itu bergerak dan sepasang mata gelap membalas pandangannya. Wanita itu mengedipkan mata dan terkejut saat pekikan suara Gamatatsu membuat telinganya sakit.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura ditampung di rumah itu. Keduanya berteman baik dan Sakura menceritakan tentang desa tempat ia tinggal. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang ninja yang berbakat. Kemampuannya cukup membantu, Naruto menghargai itu. Sakura juga mendengar cerita dari teman barunya. Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia hanya manusia biasa. Tapi, Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang kuat dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Naruto selalu ingin menggoda penolongnya itu tentang hal itu. Seperti biasa hari ini Naruto terbangun dan berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Mata hijaunya menatap sekeliling rumah. Dan ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Sudah bangun?"

Ia mengangguk saat melihat Naruto berdiri di sampingnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Huh? Kemana?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Mengunjungi rumahku. Aku punya banyak teman di sana. Akan kukenalkan juga pada guruku!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Kau masih bersekolah?"

Wanita itu mengangkat bahu, "Tahun terakhirku. Ayolah, jangan bersembunyi di tempat ini terus. Lihat betapa pucat kulitmu. Kau butuh lebih banyak sinar matahari. Kau juga bisa mengajak Gamatatsu. Teman-temanku pasti suka dengan katak imut itu."

Naruto tergelak mendengar itu. Tapi, dalam hati ia masih memikirkan ide itu. Ia menyembunyikan diri dari dunia karena ia mempunyai alasan yang kuat. Tapi, alasan itu kini harus tersingkir. Ia mengingat kata-kata seseorang sebelum ia menghilang, 'Kau tidak bisa selamanya lari, Naruto. Suatu saat nanti kau harus menghadapinya.'

Mungkin kata-kata orang itu benar. Atau selalu benar. Mata hitamnya tertutup sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin pergi dan menjelajah jauh dari rumah kecilnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia menggigit bibirnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin, jika ia pergi sekarang tak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Eh.. Sakura-chan"

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Sakura melompat girang dan segera memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Kita bisa berangkat sekarang! Aku tidak mau terus menerus menyusahkanmu."

"Hahaha. Baiklah."


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah, sekarang Author kembal, dengan **Boy 'Perfect' Chapter 2.**

Gimana Chapter 1-nya? Gaje ya... (dengan expresi sedih yang** berlebihan**)

+ sorry pada chapter 1 ada kesalahan :P #plak

(dengan semangat 45th) *emang hari kemerdekaan?

Tapi _nggak_ masalah...

Biar kata orang gaje tapi dalam hati 'sedih juga sih'...

Huhuhuhuhu :'(

'**ITS MY FIRST STORY'**

**Title: Boy 'Perfect'**

**Chapter 2**

Ketika matahari semakin naik dan siang segera menjelang, keduanya sudah dalam perjalanan di hutan. Pepohonan masih cukup lebat. Dan Gamatatsu tertidur dikepala Naruto. Katak imut itu masih terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Dia juga tidak terlalu suka dengan sinar matahari. Gamatatsu menggembungkan pipinya. Hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa dan Sakura membuat semua kelucuan itu dengan mengikuti gaya gamatatsu sebelum menunjuk-nunjuknya dan berteriak seperti, 'Apa pipi itu dipompa?'

Ya, sepertinya Sakura tidak terlalu sering melihat Katak. Sakura mengatakan dia memang tidak punya katak. Tapi dia memiliki seekor siput. Pepohonan yang tadinya lebat sekarang semakin berkurang. Dan kekuatan dari hutan semakin memudar. Naruto bisa merasakan energi lain yang bercampur.

"Sakura kita masih jauh?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apakah dua bukit lagi masih jauh atau tidak bagimu."

"Tidak, itu tidak terlalu jauh. Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai ke dalam hutan? Maksudku sampai sejauh itu dari tempat tinggalmu?"

Sakura menunduk dan ekspresinya berubah suram. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu juga masih terdiam. Melihat semua itu Naruto yakin apapun alasannya pasti tidak menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

"Hey, kalau kau keberatan, tidak perlu diceritakan," Naruto memberinya senyuman.

Sakura membalas senyumannya, "Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan. Suara burung-burung berkicau dan beberapa hewan lain membuat perjalanan mereka tidak membosankan. Kedua sahabat itu masih sibuk bertukar cerita. Dan Naruto tidak menyadari Gamatatsu yang sudah terbangun dan menggembungkan pipinya. Katak itu merasakan ada sesuatu datang mendekat. Kekuatan yang yang terasa sampai ke akar bulunya, kekuatan itu terasa unik bagi hewan itu. Dalam dunia ini hewan memiliki sensitivitas lebih tinggi daripada penghuni dunia manapun. Sekalipun itu Vampir.

Dan orang berkata peliharaan dan masternya terkadang memiliki sifat yang sama. Keingin tahuan Gamatatsu menariknya untuk mencari tahu. Gamatatsu mengembangkan pipi besarnya dan melompat turun ke tanah. Naruto yang merasakan Gamatatsu melompat dari bahunya menoleh. Katak itu terbang menjauh. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Gamatatsu pergi.

"Gamatatsu, Hei! Kembali!" panggilnya. Tapi Katak itu tidak berhanti dan terus menjauh.

"Sakura, aku akan segera kembali," ujar Naruto seraya mengikuti Gamatatsu.

"Apa kau ingat jalan kembali?"

Naruto berlari semakin cepat, "Ya! Dan jangan kemana-mana aku hanya akan membawa Gamatatsu kembali!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya saat Gamatatsu mulai merendah. Ia melihat peliharaannya bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon pinus. Gamatasu membuat suara rendah. Naruto serasa membeku saat mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak dari semak-semak. Ia hanya berharap itu adalah hewan hutan. Mata hijaunya terfokus pada semak di hadapannya. Nafasnya masih memburu karena berlari. Tanpa sadar dia menggenggam jubah yang dia gunakan.

Dan...

Suara meringkik diikuti dengan derap langkah menghampirinya.

Di sana berdiri seekor Unicorn muda. Tubuhnya masih berwarna emas sangat mudah dikenali. Unicorn akan berubah warna menjadi putih silver saat dewasa. Dan tanduk Unicorn itu masih kecil mungkin sepuluh atau lima belas senti. Surai keemasannya juga tak terlalu panjang.

Naruto tersenyum melihat hewan itu dan menghela nafas, "Huff."

Unicorn itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Perlahan Unicorn itu mendekat. Belaian lembut yang ia terima membuat hewan itu menginginkan lebih. Unicorn muda itu merapatkan dirinya kepada Naruto. Menyebabkan pemuda itu tertawa senang. Gamatatsu melihat keduanya dengan mata besarnya sebelum kembali terfokus pada sesuatu.

Semak-semak itu kembali bergerak. Membuat Naruto memberhentikan belaiannya. Unicorn itu merapat ke belakang.

"Ahh, apakah itu temanmu"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat yang keluar dari semak-semak bukanlah Unicorn lain atau hewan hutan lain. Melainkan kuda berwarna gelap yang gagah beserta penunggangnya. Penunggang kuda itu membuka tudung yang ia pakai. Membuat Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang laki-laki bermata silver menatap ke arahnya. Jubah gelap penunggang itu tampak mahal dan terbuat dari bahan terbaik.

Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat seperti pahatan seorang seniman. Kulitnya memang pucat tapi tidak seperti milik Naruto. Rambut pemuda itu begitu rapi dan berwarna abu-abu nyaris putih. Di antara kedua Penghuni Dunia itu tak ada yang saling berbicara. Satu sama lain hanya saling bertatapan. Keduanya tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa pertemuan mereka tak akan berakhir sampai di sini. Tangan Takdir menggenggam sebuah permainan yang harus keduanya lakukan kelak.

**Random facts:**

Ada beberapa macam jenis 'penghuni Dunia' dalam fick ini. Basic-nya masih tetap dunia Naruto tapi dengan beberapa pengubahan. Naruto dan beberapa tokoh lain masih menggunakan kekuatan ninja mereka. Tapi, dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda, yaitu dengan sedikit sihir. Dan yang disebut sihir disini adalah tongkat sihir dan pasti mengetahui **'alkimia'**.

**'alkimia'** adalah ilmu yang menjadi dasar kimia modern saat ini. Dikembangkan oleh masyarakat Mesir yang memiliki prinsip 'satu sama dengan satu'. Jadi suatu reaksi harus menghasilkan reaktan yang sama besar dngn bahannya. Tapi, ilmu ini kemudian dipecah menjadi 2 yaitu kimia dan algebra. Sekarang kita mengenal prinsip 'satu sama dengan satu' dalam matematika aljabar (dari kata algebra).

List 01 _Penghuni Dunia, Elf_

Semua orang pasti tahu tentang Elf. Biasanya digambarkan dgn kulit berwarna putih dan rambut yang panjang. Dalam cerita ini Elf tidak selalu memiliki rambut panjang tapi yang pasti mereka memiliki kulit yang pucat. Dan beberapa dari mereka memiliki keterbatasan. Karena beberapa Elf ada yang menikah dengan 'penghuni Dunia' yang berbeda jenis. Dalam Elf tidak ada batas darah murni atau setengah Elf. Semuanya sama dan hanya dibedakan oleh kemampuan masing-masing keluarga Elf. Yang paling kuatlah yang menjadi pemimpin. Elf di sini bisa menggunakan sihir dan hebat dalam bertarung tangan kosong maupun dengan senjata (ex: pedang).

**THE SASUKE'S SECRET**

By : Deikokyu Uzumanato (dari author ke author )

Sasuke menatap kapal besar yang ada di hadapannya dengan perasaan sedikit tertarik, bahkan ekspresinya bisa dikatakan kalau ia tengah bosan. Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu merapatkan mantel bulu yang tengah ia kenakan pada tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan cuaca yang ada di Asia Timur seperti ini, ia tahu kalau saat ini telah berada di bulan September yang mengharuskan cuaca menjadi hangat, namun tidak…. Suasana di sini sangat dingin.

Sebuah suara yang membahana membuyarkan lamunannya untuk sementara, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan kepala sekolahnya tengah memberikan instruksi kepada murid-muridnya yang akan mengikuti perjalanan panjang ke Konoha High School untuk mengikuti turnamen Dragon Ball, dimana turnamen ini mengadu keterampilan baik itu fisik dan mental.

Sasuke tahu apa itu namun ia tidak ingin mengganggunya. Sebuah tepukan keras di punggungnya membuat Sasuke melirik ke samping kirinya, ia menemukan seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang sangat familier, bukan karena orang itu adalah bintang Quidditch dunia yang sangat terkenal atau murid teladan di Konoha High School, lebih dari itu sebenarnya karena Sasuke telah mengenal orang itu sejak ia masih kecil. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tentu saja ia mengenal siapa Itachi Uchiha karena Itachi itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, bagaimana tidak?

"Kau tidak mengikuti instruksi Tsunade, kepala sekolah kita?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau mati kebosanan," jawab Sasuke singkat, ia melepas mantel bulu merahnya, ia benci dengan warna merah karena mengingatkannya pada warna bodoh milik salah satu troublemaker namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak memakainya karena bagaimanapun juga mantel merah adalah seragam sekolahnya.

Itachi tertawa singkat karena itu, "Kau mati kebosanan? Aku akan senang hati menghadiri pemakamanmu kalau begitu,"ujar Itachi, "Ayolah, sepupu. Tidak ada salahnya kau mendengarkan kepala sekolahmu meskipun hanya untuk sekali, bagaimana pun juga kau adalah salah satu peserta yang terpilih untuk pergi ke Konoha High School."

"Itu bukan keinginanku."

"Aku tahu, peraturan mengatakan kalau yang boleh ikut adalah mereka yang sudah berusia 17 tahun yang dalam artian berada di tahun terakhir. Tapi beruntungnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid akselerasi pertama yang pada usia 14 tahun sudah berada di tahun terakhir. Apakah aku harus cemburu mengenai itu?"

Sasuke memberikan seringai kecil atas perkataan Itachi, "Aku tidak sehebat seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu," jawab Sasuke kecil.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Aku dan nenekku memakai tutu pink sambil menari balet," kata Itachi sambil memutar bola matanya, "Jangan merendah seperti itu, nikmati saja apa yang sudah kau capai."

"Hahaha, lucu." Kata Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari tepi kapal untuk menuju ke arah kerumunan murid senior yang lain, meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku di sini!" teriak Itachi, beberapa orang yang mendengarnya hanya memberikan kedua sepupu itu tatapan heran seperti biasanya.

Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah sepasang sepupu yang sangat akrab dan juga begitu popular di kalangan murid-murid. Kalau mengenai Itachi itu sudah jelas, dia adalah bintang Football yang merupakan striker kelas dunia, tidak hanya itu saja namun Itachi adalah peserta duel tahun lalu dalam kelas junior yang dalam artian lain ia sangat hebat. Yang menjadi pusat saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang juga sering dipanggil Uke-chan dalam kamus Itachi (dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Itachi terpaksa untuk tinggal di rumah sakit selama seminggu karena kutukan yang diberikan Sasuke), mereka tidak berani memanggil Sasuke dengan nama panjangnya bila mereka tidak ingin menemui maut sebelum waktunya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau penerus dari Keluarga Uchiha adalah seorang yang kehebatannya cukup tersohor, dia seorang jenius karena pada usia muda ia sudah hampir lulus dan kekuatan sihirnya sangat kuat. Hanya saja yang begitu misterius dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah, anak itu jarang mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kecuali mengucapkan mantra sihir atau tengah berbicara dengan professor dan Itachi, ia juga begitu tertutup dan auranya mengatakan kalau ia sangat berbahaya sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Oleh karena itu tidak ada seorangpun tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, dan ia bisa terpilih menjadi seorang peserta bukan lagi hal yang aneh, Tsunade, memang memilihnya karena ia mengakui kehebatan murid mudanya itu dan berharap ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang membanggakan.

Sasuke menghiraukan kepala sekolahnya yang tengah berceloteh panjang lebar di depan mereka semua, saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah ia akan kembali lagi ke Inggris, rumahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu sampai ia berusia 5 tahun. Pada awalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Perancis sebelum ke Jepang, ia pikir karena suasana Inggris yang sangat mencekam waktu itu dan ia tidak memikirkannya lagi, barulah ketika Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di Konoha ia mengerti mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat ini. Alasan yang sangat singkat, mengenai sihir dan asalnya serta Konoha High School, itu bukan alasan yang baru lagi bagi sebuah keluarga penyihir hitam seperti keluarga Uchiha, oleh karena itu ketika ia mendapat undangan dari Konoha High School, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memenuhinya dan memilih untuk bersekolah di Konoha. Di tempat ini ia bebas mempelajari tipe sihir apapun, mulai dari sihir umum sampai sihir tertua yang sangat hitam.

Sasuke mengikuti murid-murid yang lainnya masuk ke dalam kapal Konoha yang sangat besar, ia mengamati tempat itu untuk sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu ruangan bersama Itachi, keduanya duduk berhadapan dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Itachi yang merasa dihiraukan oleh sepupunya itu memilih untuk membaca majalah Noha-City minggu ini di mana berita utamanya adalah mengenai dirinya, sementara Sasuke memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya melihat pemandangan luar yang berada di depan jendela.

Sebuah goncangan kecil menandakan kalau kapal yang mereka naiki itu mulai berlayar, pemandangan yang Sasuke lihat beranjak dari kastil tua sekolahnya menjadi pemandangan alam danau yang sangat indah. Ia merasa bebas melihat semua itu, tentu…. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dikekang oleh aturan apapun, ia akan memilih untuk hidup bebas dan damai, jauh dari keramaian manapun kalau ia bisa. Pemandangan itupun beralih kembali ketika kapal tersebut mulai menyelam ke dalam laut lepas.

" Sasuke." Panggil Itachi.

"Hm..." Hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan, matanya masih belum lepas pada pemandangan bawah air yang ada di jendelanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka mengetahui kalau masih ada seorang Uchiha yang tersisa?" Tanya Itachi.

Kali ini ia mendapat perhatian penuh dari Sasuke, remaja berusia 14 tahun itu mengamati ekspresi sepupunya dengan seksama sebelum mengangguk singkat saat ia tidak menemukan keraguan sedikitpun di wajah Itachi.

"Yang jelas mereka pasti akan terkejut. Menurut rumor yang beredar keluarga Uchiha telah punah di Inggris, bahkan menghilangnya ayah pun dapat dikatakan sangat misterius," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau terkejut itu sudah pasti, apalagi kalau mereka tahu kau seorang Uchiha dan bersekolah di Konoha High School yang terkenal sebagai sekolah bagi penyihir hitam. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi sesudah itu, keberadaan kalian akan benar-benar diketahui."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, Taci." Ujar Sasuke, nadanya begitu dingin. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan mengenai keluargaku."

"Kau tidak peduli pada reputasi? Itu sangat aneh."

Sasuke memberikan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi memang benar. Ia tidak peduli dengan reputasi yang ia peroleh entah itu baik atau buruk, Sasuke sudah terbiasa mengenai hal itu. Reputasi keluarganya memang telah buruk dan diklaim sebagai penyihir hitam hanya karena keluarganya adalah keturunan dari seorang penyihir tergelap sepanjang masa yang pernah hidup di dunia ini, Orochimaru. Sasuke memang penyihir gelap, ia mengakuinya sendiri sebab penyihir putih mana yang mau mempelajari ilmu hitam sampai ke dasar-dasarnya beserta sihir terlarang lainnya? Sudah pasti ia adalah penyihir hitam, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya secara vokal, ia menyukai privasi dan tidak akan membaginya dengan orang lain. Tapi di sisi yang lain ia suka membuat kejutan secara diam, dalam peribahasa Sasuke dapat diibaratkan sebagai air tenang yang menghanyutkan.

***Cukup sekian dulu ya Chap. Ke 2 nya... Tunggu kelanjutannya...**


End file.
